El Amor Del Emperador
by Thalie Lovegood
Summary: Todos Sabemos Que Ping Y Liu Che Tuvieron Una Gran Amistad Pero ¿Que Pasaria Si El Emperador Se Enamora Rotundamente De Ella y Ella Le Corresponde De Alguna Forma? ¿Como Se Habra Sentido Liu Che Cuando La Vio Escapando Hacia El Mar? Primer Libro...Lean!


_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Carole Wilkinson**_

_**Que lo disfruten!!!**_

_**El amor del emperador.**_

Sinceramente Liu che había esperado toda su vida para convertirme en emperador y finalmente eso había pasado hace un mes, su padre había muerto después de su visita a Huangling por alguna extraña razón, y después de que toda China pasara luto por su muerte el se había convertido en emperador, pero este mes ha sido eternamente aburrido, empezando por las vestimentas que debe usar el emperador… ¿A quien se le ocurre usar el color negro?...bueno al menos tampoco quiere volverse viejo como su padre, algo bueno de esto es que contrató a varios alquimistas para tener su juventud eterna.

Estaba en una de las habitaciones de su barco hasta que este se movió ligeramente, enseguida llego su consejero Tian:

—Su majestad imperial hemos chocado con un pequeño bote…—le dijo con la cabeza casi pegada en la tierra, "que fastidio nadie me habla directamente y cuando lo hacen lo hacen con tanto respeto que parecieran que olvidaran que también soy humano" pensó—Nos informan que el capitán choco con el barco de la bruja que se disfraza de jovencita y con el Dragón que se robo…—

—Bien, iré a verla— le dijo mientras Salía del barco para verla de cerca

Cuando bajó de la nave vio como una chica de más o menos su edad ordenaba a un dragón que bajara la cabeza, era impresionante y lo único que podía hacer era decirlo:

—Verdaderamente impresionante—todos los guardias al oír su voz pegaron sus cabezas a la tierra menos la que decía ser la guardiana de su único dragón imperial

—Inclínate ante tu emperador—dijo un guardia al lado de ella

—No veo ningún emperador—dijo la niña, eso si que fue impresionante pareciera que la niña no lo veía como emperador sino mas bien como otro chico de sus edad con mucho dinero— Estoy empapada y no tengo ganas de hablar con un chico fastidioso— era evidente que no sabia quien era, eso lleno de curiosidad a Liu Che hacia ella

—Y yo no estoy de humor para discutir con una niña, yo soy el emperador—le dijo tratando de no sonreír (por fin había hallado a alguien de su edad que se sentía lo suficiente "digno" para por lo menos tener una conversación)

—te vas a meter en problemas serios si dices que eres el emperador, si el verdadero emperador se entera…—dijo como regañando a un hijo, que graciosa es esta chica

—Yo soy el verdadero emperador—le dijo

— ¿Quién se atreve a ofender así al emperador?—Pregunto Tian

—Lo siento, creí que todos los emperadores eran viejos—dijo con un poco de temor, el sin embargo sonrió ya no podía evitar que la chica le parecía simpática

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ahora Tian esta molesto conmigo por que invite a la hechicera a cenar conmigo "Tenia que haberla ejecutado" me decía a regañadientes, con lo que respondía "ahora yo soy el emperador, yo decido las cosas ahora". No me importaba en absoluto el dragón, era la excusa perfecta para mantener cerca a Ping, quería tenerla cerca aunque sinceramente no se por que…

Cuando la vi en el salón de la fresca fragancia quede un poco embobado, se veía hermosa con su sencillo vestido mojado pero ahora se ve como una diosa, tal vez sea la diosa de los dragones, ¡oh, no puede ser! Soy el emperador no puedo pensar cosas como esas, tengo que pensar en mi pueblo y…Que bella…Bueno por lo menos tengo que agradecer, otra cosa de lo bueno que es ser emperador, que nadie puede burlarse de mi cara de bobo por que la muerte seria su castigo.

Cuando Ping se inclinaba ante mí, me sentí un poco raro, feliz por que sabia que existía eso era un buen comienzo ¿Un buen comienzo? ¿Para que? Soy el emperador debo pensar en mi pueblo…

—Ven y siéntate aquí a mi lado, Ping— Oh, volví a caer en mi sentimientos de no emperador, de humano… ¿de humano? ¿Será que? Puede ser… he leído sobre el tema pero no estoy seguro, tal vez, oh, casi se tropieza llegando hacia donde me encuentro, se ve linda cuando cae, o casi cae.

—No tengo demasiada hambre, así que he ordenado una comida ligera esta noche. Espero que tengas suficiente –le dije como para empezar la conversación—Guiso de tortuga. Es bastante bueno –le dije cuando vio el caparazón embobada, se veía ligeramente tierna

--¿No tienes apetito? –le pregunte al no verla comer

--Sí, por supuesto, majestad imperial, pero... -contestó Ping.

--¡Entonces, come!—le dije, como ordenándola pero tenia que evitar que ella olvidara que también soy humano pero sin embargo:— puedes hablarme, no tienes que tenerme miedo—

En general fue una conversación muy amena, le hable de mi visita a Tai Shan y de cómo me iba a reunir con los alquimistas, hasta le confesé que ya estaba aburrido de ser emperador y que me agradaba hablar con ella (no estar con ella, eso ya seria decir demasiado ¿no? Es que aun no estoy seguro…)

Al día siguiente no estaba del todo concentrado con los adivinos así que apresure un poco las cosas y fui en busca de Ping, estaba bastante feliz por lo que ya casi llegaban los alquimistas, además quería hablar con alguien (no estar con cierta persona, no ¡por favor! No, soy el emperador, hablar más no estar, ¿o tal vez si estar?)Así que fui a buscar a mi chica favorita (obvio pues es la única que conozco ¿no?) y supuse que estaba en los establos cuidando a mi dragón, le propuse un paseo y para mi fortuna acepto, aunque supongo que siendo el emperador… ¿no?

—Este es el jardín de la solitaria armonía—le dije cuando salimos, quería impresionarla, aunque ustedes me dirán "¿impresionarla?, eres el emperador, ¿que mas impresión que esa?" aunque tiene razón, no quiero que me vea como su emperador si no como su…no tengo palabra para eso, lo diré cuando la encuentre.

—¿Que busca majestad imperial?—me dijo, ¡pues unas tortugas para demostrarle lo sensible que soy! Sin embargo respondí:

—llámame por mi nombre: Liu Che—que mejor comienzo que tener esa confianza, oh soy un as en el am… en esto.

Cuando llegamos a una construcción en el jardín me preguntó:

—Que clase de árbol es este, Liu Che?—valla que se escucha lindo mi nombre cuando ella lo pronuncia

—Es una magnolia, hermosa ¿no?— ¡hermosa como tu, Ping!

Para entrar mas en confianza le conté prácticamente mi vida, ha! Y para mas confianza le di el cinturón del guardián de los dragones y la nombre guardiana de los dragones ¡No me juzguen! Ella es sino, no hubiese controlado a mi dragón ¿no? Y a que no lo creen, ella también entro en confianza y me dijo que color debía ser el de mi reinado, el nuevo ropaje del emperador: Dorado, es alegre y mas alegre aun que ella lo dijo además me dio la idea de poner como un parque natural el bosque del tigre, es inteligente ¿acaso es aun más perfecta?

Bueno, en fin, Tian llego a interrumpir mí preciado momento con Ping, pero como quería estar más tiempo con ella, digo hablar mas con ella la lleve conmigo para hablar con los alquimistas.

En la cena no lo puedo evitar y si, creo que ustedes también lo notaron y no lo dijeron "por miedo de enfadar al emperador" pero hubiese preferido que ustedes lo dijeran y no tener que decirlo ahora yo, pues si a pesar de que la conozco desde ayer, debo admitir, que yo, yo amo a Ping... ¡vaya! no fue tan difícil. Así que esta noche es la noche, amigos míos, le diré lo que acabo de decirles a ustedes.

Vi que la muy pilla se escabullía de los guardias e iba hacia los establos donde teníamos al dragón, de repente cambio de dirección y paso por el jardín, sonreí, que lugar mas romántico, y en medio del jardín la garre del brazo para que se fijara que estaba ahí.

—Su majestad imperial… Liu Che—Dijo por la sorpresa

—Hola Ping ¿Que haces?—pregunte sin quitar mi sonrisa

—Dando un paseo Nocturno—

— ¿No preferirías tener una charla nocturna?—le pregunte coqueto pero creo que ella no noto eso

—…Claro—vaciló

—Veras, ya que eres el guardián de mi dragón, quería pedirte que te quedaras conmigo, digo en el castillo para cuidar de el—le dije mientras nos sentábamos en el prado rodeados por bellas flores

—veras, Liu che eso es muy tentador, pero…—

—No solo quiero que te quedes por eso—la interrumpí, no quería aceptar un no por respuesta—…Mira, lo que pasa es que tu…tu…Yo te amo—le dije rojo hasta las orejas, creo que hasta los pies, que bueno que era de noche

— ¿Qué?—preguntó poniéndose de pies

—Eso mismo—le dije imitándola—te amo—

—Pero no puede, solo nos conocemos por un par de días y…—

—Amor a primera vista—le interrumpí sonriendo pero ella siguió

—Además eres el emperador de China y yo una simple Y tonta esclava…—

—No, soy un emperador, y tu eres el guardián de los dragones imperial—le respondí feliz, se quedaría sin excusas, lo se.

—No, no puede ser…yo soy una esclava y yo… ¡yo mate a su padre!—dijo desesperada

— ¿QUE?— eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba

—Bueno soy cómplice, el amo Lan mató a uno de los dragones imperiales y cuando fue el emperador a Huangling le dio de comer de su carne, y yo lo sabia y no hice nada—me dijo a punto de llorar, en cambio yo reí a carcajadas—¿de que te ríes? —me pregunto un poco ofendida

—en primer lugar no lo mataste, en segundo lugar ¿que importa si sabias que era carne de dragón? Tal vez no murió de eso—le dije aunque dudaba bastante lo que acababa de decir

—pues yo si creo que murió de eso, molesto A los dioses por comer…—no la deje terminar de hablar, entiéndame estaba re linda, así que la bese…

Después de varios minutos besándonos, nos separamos para tomar aire

—entonces te quedaras a servir a tu emperador?—le pregunte como ordenándole pero también suplicándole

—Lo pensare…—fue lo único que pude sacar de ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lo que el joven emperador no vio, ni tampoco Ping fue que un anciano, oculto detrás de un árbol los observaba, un anciano con un pequeño brillo en su piel, un brillo verde que si te fijabas bien parecían escamas.

Danzi regreso al lugar donde lo tenían amarrado con una mezcla de emociones, estaba feliz por su amiga al haber encontrado el amor, estaba furioso por que ella había prometido acompañarlo al mar, desilusionado por que tal vez ella no era el guardián de los dragones, si así fuera no se dejaría engatusar tan fácilmente…

—Wang Cao—saludo el dragón volviendo en su forma natural al verlo ahí

— ¿Viste lo que ha pasado? ¿Con el emperador?—pregunto con una felicidad en su interior, lo cual Danzi desconocía la razón

—Estoy feliz por ella—

—No es verdad, piensas como yo, si ella fuera la verdadera guardiana no se quedaría aquí, no seria egoísta, cumpliría con su misión de cuidar de ti y tus descendientes—dijo mirando el huevo, el sabia todo por que también había espiado a la chica

—No ha sido…—

—Lo sabes, en primer lugar esta el deber y parece que ella no lo entiende, además es una chica, nunca antes ha sido una chica y nunca lo será—

—Las situaciones cambian obligando a los seres cambiar sus tradiciones de alguna forma—le dijo—los tiempos han cambiado, las cosas pueden cambiar, puede ser una chica, además tiene segunda visión—le dijo

—yo también—

—No es verdad—

—Vale no es verdad, pero tampoco es verdad que sea ella—dijo con furia pero después se controlo—viejo amigo, yo viajare contigo hasta que encontremos al verdadero guardián…—

—Esta bien—contesto justo antes de que entrara Ping

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tengo que entenderla, ha perdido a su dragón, ha escapado con un herborista, le debe de doler pues era el ultimo dragón, además de de que también se pudo haber encariñado con el.

Pase los siguientes tres días, consolándola, hasta que por fin dio signo de vida (hasta me mostro un rata con la cual estaba muy encariñada) y hasta la convencí de viajar a Tai Shan conmigo y acepto.

Durante el viaje no hablamos mucho pues viajábamos por aparte y en lo que hablamos le dije que todavía estaba en pie la oferta de quedarse servir como guardiana.

Aunque no me gusta mucho hablar de esto, la noche que fui a la cima de la montaña, viaje con ella, todo fue bien hasta que baje de la cima con mi nueva ropa de emperador, ella se fue a traerme un poco de agua pero en ves de eso se fue un poco lejos de donde estábamos, la seguí con mi consejero Tian y los demás que nos acompañaban, lo raro no fue que nos llevara a un lugar casi inalcanzable donde el dragón , el herborista y otro hombre peleaban a muerte, sino que ella llego a ese lugar peleando con un extraño poder que le Salió de los dedos matando al desconocido. Pensé "valla que es perfecta contestando una de mis preguntas anteriores, hasta tiene poderes mágicos" pero luego me dije entonces si los tiene es una hechicera como decía mi padre, confié en ella y ella me engañó a pesar de que yo la amo, a pesar de mi hospitalidad, a pesar de todo, y si no me engaño con eso, me engaño de otra forma pues al verla alejándose volando en el lomo del dragón pensé que rechazo de una forma bastante grosera y violenta mi amor y todo lo demás, definitivamente ya no podíamos ser una pareja romántica y por sus poderes mucho menos podremos ser amigos de nuevo, y tampoco quiero estoy muy dolido; y muy a mi pesar tengo que seguir recordándola pues todo del emperador es Dorado, el color que ella propuso, siempre la veré como el oro y yo como un pobre ladrón que lo desea pero por sus pensamientos y comportamientos indignos (aunque en mi caso, el destino y ella misma) nunca podrá tenerlo. ¿Aunque quien sabe que pasara en el futuro?

Lo que el joven emperador no sabia es que nuestra querida Ping también se sentía terrible, sabia como se debía de estar sintiendo Liu Che y sabia como reaccionaria si la volvía a ver, la invadió una profunda tristeza pues fue el primer amigo que tuvo de su edad además de su primer beso, y aunque Danzi nunca lo supo, lo que soñó mientras volaban al mar no fue nada mas y nada menos que ella estaba con el joven emperador, en algún universo paralelo donde eran felices, donde conocían a los seres que ahora conocían pero el no tenia la responsabilidad de velar por un pueblo y ella de cuidar de un dragón viejo, sabio y enfermo y de sus descendientes (si es que llegan), donde se amaban y tenían una vida tranquila, pero luego despertó y se sintió un poco culpable por el sueño, ya que le había hecho una promesa a Danzi y la iba a cumplir pues el es su amigo , sin embargo Ping siempre atesorara ese sueño en lo mas profundo de su ser, pues el joven emperador siempre será su primer beso.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**¿Que les pareció?**_

_**¿Si les gusto o no?**_

_**¿Saben? Me gustaría que me lo digan haciendo clic en el botón con letricas verdes dejándome un Review así sean tomatazos…hehehe**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


End file.
